La tentation de l'oublie!
by Fanakeh
Summary: Daisuké est déprimé après le dépard d'Hiwatari / Yaoi/ Hiwa/Dai ... C'est un fic que j'ai écrie il y a un bout mais, je l'avais pas écris parce que j'avais pas de fin ... Maintenant, j'ai trouvé la fin parfaite qui fait rêvé!


**Auteur: .pawa! Eh oui! Encore! Mais moi je vous aime! 3**

**Genre: Ben en fait, c'est du genre dramatique.... Le genre de Fic que j'aime, mais bon ... Ça fait un moment déjà que j'ai écrit ce fic et j'ai décidé finalement que j'allais le poster!!! Juste pour vous!**

**Résumé: Daisuké est déprimé après qu'Hiwatari l'ai quitté!.... Écouter, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que vous pensez, mais jeter un oeil s'il vous plait! Et review Please peut importe votre avis!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tentation de l'oublie!

S'il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de regretter de ne plus t'avoir avec moi, je suis par contre convaincu que ta vie est aussi nulle que ceux que j'ai rencontrés dans les bars (**apprenant que j'étais avec toi... Ce dont j'ai tendance à me venter abusivement lorsque j'ai trop bu et en particulier lorsque j'ai vraiment le goût d'aller te chercher**), ce mette à me raconter le ramassis de banalités qui composent la petite vie du commun des mortels, surtout de celui qui a vécu comme tous les autres sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... Cela m'a fait tellement plaisir, même si je suppose que cette conclusion était basée sur un minuscule échantillon d'oiseau des neiges!

Le soleil vient de se coucher derrière moi. Je lève ma bouteille pour saluer les derniers nuages gris qui flottent au-dessus de l'horizon rose avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nuit noire de la nouvelle lune de novembre. Tu m'avais promis, qu'on resterait toujours ensemble, en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux pour me montrer que tu es capable de me mentir. L'autre fois, tu m'as dit: Un ami qui ment mal, est mieux qu'un ami qui ne ment presque jamais, mais qui le fait bien! Avec un ami comme ça, on est toujours sûr de savoir la vérité!

Je détourne maintenant les yeux, je les lève vers le ciel déjà noir. J'ai un problème, un vraiment gros problème, plus grave que tous les problèmes que j'ai eus jusqu'à présent. Il est tard, mais je ne veux pas rentrer puisque que je sais qu'il n'y a plus personne qui m'attend à notre appartement qu'on s'était pris pour les deux. Je fais quelques pas sur la plage, il fait absolument noir. D'ordinaire, même sans lune, le ciel est clair et les étoiles font ressortir le blanc du sable. Cette nuit, le ciel est couvert et je serais encore plus triste de dire où est la mer si je ne savais pas qu'elle est juste devant moi, là où il n'y a un petit bruit de vaguelette qui s'épuise sur le sable.

Je m'effondre au sol. Je me souviens que j'ai bu plus d'alcool que n'importe qui pour oublier ton visage si doux. Je me mens effrontément et ce n'est pas mon seul mensonge. J'ai mal à la tête et je sens que je vais être malade. Il fera jour dans quelques heures. J'essaie de voir ma montre, mais elle est invisible comme tout le reste autour de moi. Il n'y a dans le ciel aucune lueur annonciatrice de l'aube.

Ma vue s'est déjà quelque peu habituée à l'obscurité. J'ai l'impression de m'être battue et ma tête a heurté le sol avec fracas. Je suis à quatre pattes par terre regardant le sol et mes larmes qui s'y écrasent. Je réussis à me lever, je marche vers la mer, jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au genou. Il me semble que j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi maintenant, mais je me sens trop faible. Je me mets à genoux, l'eau m'arrive à la taille. Je me rince le visage espèrent me sentir mieux après. Je retourne sur la plage et m'y assois. Toujours les larmes sans fin qui coulent sur mes joues caressées par le doux vent de l'automne. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, à nôtre vie d'avant, à comment on était heureux.

Je secoue la tête, j'enfonce mon visage dans le creux de mes mains. Essayant de cacher la vérité, pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve d'un enfant qui a de l'espoir. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Aller me coucher, m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Depuis c'est deux dernières années, depuis que tu m'as quitté pour la raison que j'ignore, depuis que tu es parti de chez nous en pleurant et que tu m'as dit en partant qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais se revoir, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire personnage. Le voleur que j'étais, n'est plus rien! J'ai enfermé Dark au fond de m'a penser pour ainsi l'empêcher de sortir, je crois qu'après ces années, il a disparu. Ça doit être la raison au vide dans ma vie. Mon coeur saigne, et ce, depuis que tu es parti.

Dark aussi était mal, car la seconde que j'avais pensé de ne plus jamais le laisser sortir, je l'es entendu crier dans ma tête, tellement que j'en n'ai eu des frissons. Il a dû être choqué que tu lui enlèves Krad en partant de cette façon. C'est à peine s'il ne sait pas enfermer seul.

J'arrive devant chez moi finalement, je regarde la maison et je n'arrête pas d'espérer que finalement tu m'attendes toujours à l'intérieur. Je m'assis sur les marches devant la porte, pour essayer de me calmer, car j'ai mal au coeur. Il commence à pleuvoir. La pluie est aussi froide que ton regard les premiers temps qu'on s'est connu à l'école, mais elle ne deviendra jamais aussi chaude que la chaleur que tu m'as donné en m'aimant.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, je décide de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds et je risque de tomber malade, il fait froid ici! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, même je m'en fiche complètement. J'arrive dans ma chambre, satané souvenir qui me revient en tête des moments que j'ai passés avec toi, qui me font de plus en plus mal! Je m'appuis contre le mur, près de la fenêtre et je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour enlevé les mèches devant on visage qui me pique les yeux et je regarde au plafond, enfin mon champ de vision libre.

Je me sens de plus en plus faible. J'y pense, ça doit faire trois jours que je n'ai pas mangés. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Je suis par contre, à bout de force. Je ferme les yeux et je pars dans mes pensées. Avoir l'impression d'avoir tout laissé tombé, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Pourtant, ce n'est pas mon style. Il commence à faire de plus en plus froid.

Soudain, J'aperçois une lumière blanche. C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ouvert les yeux et je peux me lever debout. Alors, je marche vers la lumière, mais, je ne comprends pas, Dark est là aussi. Je l'appelle, il me regarde. Puis soudain je me rappel du jour de la saint-white avec Riku il y a de sa plusieurs années. Je m'étais emprisonné dans ma tête laissant le champ libre à Dark. J'étais déprimé ce jour-là. Alors, je lui tends la main, il me demanda pourquoi? Je lui répondis simplement que j'avais besoin de lui, on avait besoin d'être ensemble. Je devais avouer que mon corps n'était pas très stable. Je le supplie alors de revenir avec moi. Il prit ma main et c'est alors que je ressentis toute son énergie revenir en moi. Je me sentais moi seul maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, Dark pourrait m'aider è ne pas agir comme un parfait imbécile, m'aider à redevenir quelqu'un!

J'ai enfin fait la paix avec Dark. Et dire que je pensais qu'il avait disparu! Après une longue conversation avec lui, quelques-uns de mes doutes disparurent pour peut-être quelque mois ou peut-être avec un peu de chance pour quel que année. Je finis par entrouvrir mes yeux. Une grosse lumière claire m'aveuglait. Je parviens finalement à entendre des voix, mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, sauf un éco qui parvenait è mes oreilles, ce qui me donnait encore plus mal à la tête. Mais où suis-je? Pourquoi y avait-il des gens avec moi? Qui est là pour un sans coeur qui renie tout le monde pendant deux ans?

Mes yeux finalement pas s'ouvrir et s'habituèrent tranquillement à la lumière. Il faisait jour et même il faisait très beau dehors. Je remarque alors la chambre dans laquelle j'étais. Une grande pièce blanche, un peu délabrée, mais éclatante. J'ai compris alors que j'étais à l'hôpital. Soudain, Risa Harada entra dans la pièce le visage radieux de me voir enfin réveiller. Après une brève conversation avec elle, ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'elle était partie faire un stage pour devenir infirmière, elle ne m'avait pas vu déprimer. Mais valait mieux ne pas lui en parler. Elle sortit un instant de la chambre et j'en profite pour m'habiller.

Nous sommes retournés chez moi, je l'ai invité parce qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. Une semaine plus tard, après qu'elle m'ait forcé à me nourrir et à dormir, je retrouve mon état normal. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, nous sommes allés nous promener et on s'est arrêtés à la plage. L'endroit où j'allais me saouler à n'en plus finir. Je suis heureux que Dark n'ait pas été là pendant ce moment de ma vie.

Au bout de trois semaines, elle me dit qu'elle partait le lendemain et qu'elle voulait aller voir sa soeur avant de partir. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir passé ses vacances avec moi qu'elle avait oublié d'aller lui rendre visite. Nous sommes allés nous asseoir sur le balcon une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle me dit alors qu'elle aimerait rester comme ça tout le reste de sa vie. Je la regarde et elle avait un grand sourire et elle était heureuse. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie. Elle a une vie simple.

Le lendemain, nous sommes allés chez Riku tous les deux, elle insistait pour que j'y aille avec elle. Je n'ai donc pas refusé. Je la conduisis donc et parti aussitôt m'excusant de ne pas pouvoir entrer avec elle. Sur le chemin de retour, je me sentais nettement mieux, mais soudainement une limousine s'arrêta devant un des grands bâtiments près de chez Risa. L'homme qui en sortit attira toute mon attention. J'étais à souffle couper, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et en laissa tombé une sur ma joue. C'était toi! Tu étais de retour! Pourquoi me faisais-tu sa, j'avais enfin réussi à redevenir quelqu'un, tu n'as pas le droit!

Tu t'arrêta et regarda dans ma direction, mais j'étais déjà parti en courant. J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu étais redevenue le même d'il y a trois ans. Ce regard glacial, cet air snobinard! Ton visage si beau, ta peau si fragile au soleil, ton corps si parfait, tes yeux azur si envoûtants. Je m'arrête quelque seconde pour respirer, mon coeur me faisant extrêmement mal. Je porte ma main à ma poitrine pour enlever l'impression d'explosion et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mes sentiments étant plus forts que moi, je me transforme en Dark qui finit la course pour moi jusqu'a mon appartement.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il se laissa tombe contre la porte et pleura à son tour. En fait, je pense qu'il pleurait pour nous deux. Après qu'il se soit calmé, j'ai pu reprendre mon apparence normale. Je ne sortis pas de la maison pour le reste de la journée. Lorsque je me relève de devant la porte pour aller regarder l'heure, il faisait noir dehors. Il était 22 H 30, je sorti donc finalement de mon trou et alla sans m'en rendre compte, au bar qu'il y avait a environ deux coins de rue de chez moi.

Lorsque j'en sorti, je me rappelais même pas de ce qui c'était passer c'est dernière semaine. Je me dirigeais vers la plage comme j'avais l'habitude de la faire. Sur le chemin, ma vu était tellement affaibli que je ne t'avais pas remarquer passer à côté de moi. C'est lorsque tu remarquas que je passai à côté de toi comme si de rien n'était qui que je marchais un croche que tu m'as appelé par le nom donc tu m'appelais toujours avant. '' Dai-Chan! ''

Je me retourne lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Je te regarde les yeux mis--clos. Tu t'approches tranquillement de moi comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous deux! Moi je restais planté là comme si je ne savais même pas qui tu étais. C'est lorsque tu me pris par l'épaule que tout se déclencha. '' Dai? Ça va? '' J'enlève ta main de sur moi comme si tu étais un déchet '' moi? Ouais! J'ai jamais été aussi bien'' tu remarques aussitôt que j'avais de la misère à parler. '' Non, toi ça ne va pas!'' Je recula d'environ trois pas et je mis suis mis.

'' Qui t'es pour savoir ce que j'ai hein? Tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir d'abord! Tu m'as abandonné comme un vieux chiffon! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? J'allais bien pourtant ses trois dernières semaines! Enfin, j'avais repris ma vie en main, j'avais terminé ma phase d'alcoolique et toi tu te re-pointe comme si tu te foutais complètement de mes sentiments! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es parti Hiwa! Pourquoi?'' Finis-je en éclatant en sanglots, tombant à genoux au sol et en portant mes mains à mon visage.

Tu me regardas comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Ton air glacial se changea en air d'horreur. Tu ne m'avais jamais vu comme ça, je t'avais fait peur et tu n'étais par trop sur si tu devais partir en courant ou me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je le ressentis par l'air qui tomba sur nous. Soudainement, il se mit à pleuvoir. On aurait dit que la température était de mon côté. Tu t'agenouillas en face de moi ne sachant pas quoi trop faire. Soudain, je m'arrête de pleurer et je me suis mis à ricaner. Je croyais que je rêvais, je ne comprenais plus rien, de quoi devenir cinglé.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête impossible. Ce qui était étrange c'est que je me trouvais dans mon lit, notre lit, que je n'avais pas osé me servir depuis la dernière fois ou tu y étais avec moi. Constatant que j'avais rêvé de te revoir, je me lève et voulus aller prendre une douche. Mais lorsque je sortis de la chambre, tu étais couché sur le canapé. Je retourne à l'intérieur de la chambre deux fois plus vite que j'y étais sorti et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, je croyais que j'avais rêvé. Moi et Dark on n'était en pleine panique. J'essayais de respirer correctement pour ne pas sombrer dans mes pensées et Dark essayait le plus possible de ne pas se transformer, il ne voulait pas être à ma place. Je me suis alors mis à compter pour me changer les idées, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner. Cependant, je sentis t'a présence maintenant de l'autre côté de la porte. J'avais dû te réveiller en claquant la porte de la chambre. Mes larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau.

Soudainement, tu te mis à m'expliquer ce pourquoi tu avais dû partir. Tu disais que c'était ton beau père qui t'avait menacé de me faire du mal si tu ne faisais pas ce qu'il te demandait. Je t'ai seulement répondu '' parce que tu crois qu'il aurait réussi à me faire du mal? T'oublies peut-être que je suis Dark!? '' T'essayais de me résonner en me disant que je ne le connaissais pas. Ce qui m'importait peu. Finalement, je pus me retenir d'ouvrir la porte et de te gifler. C'était parti tout seul.

On resta silencieux pendant quelque seconde qui paraissait une éternité. Je me remis à pleurer, mais je me tenais toujours devant toi soutenant ton regard qui m'était insupportable. Je remarque alors une larme sur ta joue. Je fus plus que surpris. C'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer.

Tes yeux brillaient plus qu'à leur naturel. Je pouvais lire dans ton doux visage, si calme normalement, une douleur qui te faisait souffrir autant que moi.

Après avoir ravalé ma salive parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer de tristesse. Mon corps agit tout seul et sauta dans tes bras. Il avait besoin de tes étreintes, de tes caresses, de tes mains si douces, tes lèvres si attachantes. J'en pouvais plus, c'était trop dur! Je ne voulais plus me séparer de toi, jamais! Je te tuerais avant que tu ne me requittes. C'est deux ans sans toi, c'est comme si j'avais été en enfer! Je caresse ta joue de ma main, essuyant les larmes qui rougissaient tes joues.

'' Si jamais tu me refais ça, jure-moi de me tuer avant! '' Ajoutais-je avant de t'embrasser avec passion!

Fin!


End file.
